


Touch Starved

by SoftAnxiousPatton



Series: My Tumblr Drabbles! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/pseuds/SoftAnxiousPatton
Summary: Patton's touch starved and Remus shows up at the right time!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Tumblr Drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880179
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Ehhh Swearing, Remus calling Patton “Daddy” but not sexual, Kinks mention but it's one line about consent don’t worry, oh and sex/sexual stuff mentioned but that’s just Remus being Remus. 
> 
> It's not explicitly platonic or romantic so enjoyable for all! I hope you do enjoy it!

Patton groaned as he snuggled back deeper into the couch. He pulled at the blanket around him, trying to tighten the softness around himself while he burrowed his cheek against the soft frog plush. Here he was, sitting in the living room and utterly a mess. He was trying to get through some touch starvation. And it was not working. 

“Ohhhhhh hey-o daddy-o!” 

“ _Ah. There’s the duke._ ” Thought Patton tiredly. Remus rose into the room with his usual flourish and grin. He caught sight of an unreactive Morality and tilted his head, lips pursed. “You need a blowjob. You look icky.” Commented Remus. “I’ll happily do it! I’ll fuck you!” 

Patton sighed deeply as he sunk further into his blanket, light heat rushing up to his cheeks. “No thanks, Remus.” Sighed Patton. Remus furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. “No bright red face or telling me off for swearing. Patty, what’s wrong?” Asked Remus, sitting down on the coffee table in front of Patton. “I’m fine. Go bother Roman or Thomas.” Mumbled Patton, shuffling uncomfortably at his touch starvation. Remus’ eyes went wide. 

“You never tell me to bother Thomas! Fucking hell- Janus is that you?” Asked Remus surprised. Patton shook his head. “Nope. Still Patton.” Sighed Patton, squeezing his frog plushie. Remus frowned, staring intensely at Patton (who fidgeted under his gaze) before his eyes widened. 

“You’re touch starved.” Gasped Remus. “... no shit.” Huffed Patton quietly to himself. Unfortunately for him, Remus heard him loud and clear. He squealed and clapped his hands excitedly. “You swore!” He giggled. Patton groaned and pulled the blanket up over his face. 

Remus pouted at getting no reaction other than that. “Why don’t you go ask someone for help?” Asked Remus, a little confused. Patton pulled the blanket down, looking wearily at Remus. “Everyone is busy. Not like the others wanna waste time doing nothing.” Said Patton. Remus frowned and it was very clear that he did not like that. 

“Well, you’re in luck Daddy!” 

He stood up and snapped his fingers. Patton blushed at the brief partial nakedness as Remus swapped his clothes for a soft-looking green pair of pyjamas. Patton squeaked as Remus dropped on to the couch, bouncing him up. He opened his arms up and Patton looked at him confused. “Huh?” Mumbled Patton, brain not processing the offer. 

Remus smiled, surprisingly soft. “Hug? Touch starvation is the fucking worse and it’s not fair for you to suffer.” Said Remus. Patton’s eyes widened. “Uh- okay…” He mumbled. Patton took his glasses off, placing them on the coffee table. Nervously, he shuffled closer and squeaked when Remus pulled into his arms. His blanket dropped to the floor as did the frog plush from the suddenness. 

Patton’s eyes widened as he found himself leaning into a sturdy chest and lying between Remus’ legs. Patton shivered but slowly allowed himself to relax into Remus. Remus was weirdly quiet as Patton shuddered as he rubbed a hand along his back. 

He squeaked as Remus’ fingers found their way under Patton’s shirt. “No- ahem no funny business.” Said Patton, clearing his throat to keep his voice level. Remus snickered. “Psh duh. Consent is my biggest kink. I won’t do anything you don’t want Patton.” Said Remus. Patton relaxed further at his words and smiled. “Good. Thank you, Remus.” Sighed Patton. 

Remus smiled as he began to rub his back and hips comfortingly under his shirt. Patton groaned in relief, shuffling closer into him. Patton soon found himself resting his head into the crook of Remus’ neck. Remus leaned his head against Patton’s head. They were quiet despite the soft relieved noises from Patton. It wasn’t long before Patton’s eyes began to droop and flutter. 

Remus didn’t say anything but summoned Patton’s blanket over them and gave Patton his frog plush. Patton blushed and smiled softly at Remus. Feeling safe and warm, Patton fell asleep in Remus’ arms. 

And if someone found them hours later still on the couch? They didn’t say anything.


End file.
